


Dry clean only

by MagicAi01



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fanart, M/M, rafa is not impressed, sonny tried, the washing machine collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAi01/pseuds/MagicAi01
Summary: Just some fanart because these two make me happy





	Dry clean only

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/technically-human
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/casihuman 
> 
> Both are full of slightly better Barisi, so go check that

 Finally.

I reeeeally wanted to make something for the washing machine collection, but I couldn't make anything good. This quick thing is the best I can do at the moment, wich is kinda sad, but whatever.


End file.
